


Sharp Nights

by Bunnybitz



Series: Mari’s Guide on How to Date Monsters [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Vampire AU, Vampire! Adrien, Vampire! Alix, Vampire! Juleka, Vampire! Luka, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybitz/pseuds/Bunnybitz
Summary: Adrien’s Agreste is the son of the vampire emperor. Pretty much all his friends defy typical vampire roles, and to make it worse, he falls in love with a human.





	1. Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny’s writing yet another story with like seven unfinished and is about to start on another one yehaw
> 
> Also-The oppressed woman concept is inspired from Seasonofthegeek’s vampire short story in one of her works with multiple stories.

 

_“Reports of the vampire empire beginning to taking over are increasing, becoming more and more frequent. The vampires appear to be merciless, either violently dismembering humans or turning them into one of of them. It’s highly advised to get out of town, or hide in the safest place you can if you can’t.”_ The news reporter spoke from the tv. 

 

Alix let out a short cackle. “Oh god, you hear that Jules? They can’t run from us, but they want to.” Alix sat on the beat up black couch, her feet resting on the dented coffee table. 

 

“Mhm hm..” Juleka mumbled quietly in reply. 

 

“What’s up, Jules? You seem off.”

 

“It’s just that....” Juleka took a seat next to Alix on the couch. “I......no...”

 

“What is it? You know you can tell me. I’m your best friend.”

 

“I.....You promise you won’t tell anyone?”

 

“Why would I do that?”

 

“N-Not Gabriel...?”

 

“Ugh.” Alix scoffed. “The lead of the vampire empire? I fucking hate him. Him and his male vampires must be strong and female vampires must be submissive to males. Fucking stupid.”

 

“I turned a vampire hunter!” Juleka blurred out.

 

Okay, not what she was expecting to hear. “You....you did what?”

 

“I didn’t mean to i-it just sort of happened.....” Juleka mumbled. “It’s um....you know the Lavilants?”

 

“You mean the lead of the vampire hunters, yes. Jules I don’t-“

 

“I turned their daughter! Rose? I don’t know wh-what the non living fuck I was thinking but....I would have had to kill her and I didn’t want to....”

 

“Just because Gabriel says all humans must be killed does not mean you have to. I mean his rule is if you want to turn a human you have to present them to him but...”

 

“I’m a female vampire and he wouldn’t have listened to me and t-turning vampire hunters is strictly forbidden! Alix if he finds out my head will be on a platter. Literally!”

 

Alix placed a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Trust me. That’s not going to happen. Ever.”

 

\\\\\

 

Marinette slid a trey of cookies into the oven, her trembling arm causing it to almost not hit the rack all the way. After the trey was secure, she closed the oven door. 

 

“Marinette, are you okay?” Came the sweet voice of her mother from behind the kitchen island.

 

“Well I mean dad got murdered by a vampire last week but yeah I’m fine.”

 

“I-I know....I was just wondering if it was anything in particular right now. You know, I can get you a therapist-“

 

“Don’t waste our already limited money. I’m just still shaken up but I’m fine. J-Just give me time.”

 

Sabine let out a sigh. She opened her mouth to speak up, but was cut off by a ringing of her phone. “That’s the timer. The bakery opens for the morning.”

 

“I’ll go down and handle it.” Marinette sighed, starting towards the door. “Make sure my cookies don’t burn.”

 

 

Marinette made her way down to the bakery, letting out another sigh as she made her way to unlock the door. After doing so, she made her way behind the bakery counter.

 

It had hardly been a minute after opening when the door swung open. Marinette looked up to see a young blonde man walk in. 

 

“Hey, I heard this bakery is really good.” The man smiled sweetly, walking up to he counter.

 

“Yeah, I guess so. We just loss our best baker so it’s probably significantly worse than it used to be.” Marinette replied sourly.

 

“Oh....kay.....You seem to be in a bad mood.”

 

“No, I’m just fine sunshine and rainbows. Jesus.” Marinette let out a sigh. “God my mom would kill me if she knew I was talking to a customer this way, sorry. What can I get you?”

 

“Um....” The blonde man took a quick glance at the counter. “Well uh, what do you suggest?”

 

“Are you new here?”

 

“What? What does that have to do with you helping me pick a pastry?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Look. I don’t know who the fuck you are but I’ll just hand it to you straight blonde. My dad got murdered by a vampire last week, I’ve kinda been out of it ever since.”

 

“Wow that......” the man swallowed. “That’s terrible...I’m so sorry.”

 

“Yeah well it’s whatever. Sorry for my attitude. You know what, I’ll give you the pastry you want on the house. To make up for my attitude.” Marinette sighed again, then gave a soft lopsided grin. “I really like macaroons. And our sour dough.”

 

“That’s really sweet of you.” The blonde man smiled. “You’re very sweet..uh...”

 

“Marinette.”

 

“Marinette.” He repeated. 

 

 

The two kept up friendly conversation as Marinette put two macaroons in a small bag for the man, who she learned was named Adrien. 

 

Adrien gave one last wave before walking out the door. Adrien slid one of the macaroons out of the bag, taking a bite. He swallowed, happily devouring the other half. 

 

“Marinette. What...what an interesting girl.” He smiled softly, placing a hand over his heart. “I hope to meet again, Marinette.”

 

///

 

“Ooooo, Adrien’s in loooove!” Alix taunted, poking the blonde on the cheek.

 

“Stop it, Alix. She was just interesting, okay. But she’s definitely human....that’s disappointing.” Adrien let out a sigh.

 

“How do you know?” Luka slid next to Adrien on the couch. 

 

“Because she talked about how her dad was murdered by one. She probably hates vampires. I don’t suppose we could have a forbidden love thing like in the movies. I mean I’m supposed to find a weak and submissive girl for me to marry. My dad is fucking dumb as hell.”

 

“Very much so.” Alix agreed. “If he wasn’t so strong, I’d have his head on a stake. But then I’d fail and my head would be on a stake so uh....” Alix trailed off with a laugh.

 

“Yeah. If my dad knew I was friends with two strong girl vampires and an empathetic kind emotionally weak male vampire, I think my head would be the one on a stake.”

 

“I am not emotionally weak, Adrien. I can feel other people’s physical and mental pain physically. It’s a weird fucking thing and my mom never found anyone that could identify it.” Luka sighed. 

 

“But you’re not dominant like male vampires ‘should be’. That’s what I mean.”

 

“Ah. Yeah that’s true.” Luka nodded.

 

“Honestly he’d probably torture you if he ever got a hold of you. Good thing he’s too busy.”

 

“D-Don’t talk about thattt...”

 

“Ah! Sorry!” Adrien exclaimed with slight panic. “I-I know you’re sensitive, my bad.”

 

“It’s alright.” 

 

Adrien picked up his phone. “More news reports. Oh god. Mayor of Paris was killed by a vampire? What the fuck was that one thinking, that’s incredibly risky.”

 

“Eh. I mean the last mayor was killed by a vampire too. I’m not sure who is going around killing public figures, but whoever it is, they probably have Gabriel’s permission.” Alix shrugged. 

 

“I could find out.” Adrien offered. “I mean it doesn’t really matter but....would you consider the owner of the most popular bakery in Paris a public figure?”

 

“Tom Dupain? Most certainly.” Alix nodded. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna kill who this was because you think a human girl is cute.”

 

“I won’t tell you that. Doesn’t mean I’m not gonna do it but for your ease I won’t tell you that.”

 

“Adrien, it’s too risky.” Luka sighed. “What if your dad finds out?”

 

“Ugh.” Adrien sighed. “I know, I know. But I do want to go out. I promise I won’t be killing anyone I don’t know who it is.” Adrien stood up, disappearing from the room in a flash.

 

///

 

“Yeah, Yeah I’ll come over tomorrow, Nino.I can bring a bin of pictures and things that I have from when we were little to remember her. We can even make her favorite snacks and look through her blog and everything....No I will not cry! If anyone will be crying it’s going to be you she was your girlfriend.....and my childhood best friend I know.” Marinette let out a sigh. She hadn’t been close with Alya in recent years, but she definitely felt it hard in her heart when the news came that Alya had become a vampire victim. 

 

It was currently twelve at night, and Marinette was walking along the street. She knew it was dangerous with the rise of vampires, but she adored how the city looked at night, the glow of the moon cast over the whole city. Nino had called her, so she thought she would answer. He really needed a friend right now. Marinette’s train of thought got cut off when she found herself slamming another body against the side walk. Her phone sprawled across the cement. Underneath her, she found Adrien, the boy from the other day.

 

“Oh-Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry.” Marinette said with a laugh of embarrassment. She pushed herself to stand, then offered the blonde a hand up. “I’m sorry, I guess I need to watch where I’m going.”

 

Adrien gave a kind smile. “It’s okay, promise. I’m pretty clumsy sometimes too.” The blonde said with a chuckle.

 

“Oo! My phone it slipped out of my hand.”

 

Adrien glanced around, the pointed to a glowing screen a few feet away. “There it is. Here.” Adrien trotted over to the phone, then swiftly returned to Marinette, handing it to her. Marinette put the phone back over her ear.

 

“Yeah, Yeah I’m here I’m fine. No need to call the Lavilants. I’m not getting attacked I just tripped. Here, I actually ran into that guy Adrien I was talking to you about.”

 

She had been talking about him? Adrien was glad the night hid the faint blush that came to his face. 

 

“Yeah, Yeah. Alright I’ll talk to you later Nino, bye.” Marinette slipped her phone back into her pocket. “That was my friend Nino. He just lost his girlfriend to a vampire. She was my childhood best friend too.”

 

Adrien glanced down to the side in sympathetic sorrow. “I’m so sorry. That’s terrible....say...Why are you out at midnight? You know that’s the prime time for vampires to come out.”

 

“It is? Like I knew being out at night was dangerous, but midnight exactly?”

 

Adrien nodded. “Yeah. Do you want me to take you home?”

 

“No, I mean I like being out at night. The moon is just so beautiful, you know?”

 

Adrien nodded. He had always loved the moon too. His mind flashed back to the memories of him and his mom sitting on the roof of their mansion looking at the moon at night.

 

“I used to go and look at the moon with my mom every night. She.....well now it’s just me and my dad..” And their like thirty servants, but he wasn’t going to mention that.

 

“Oh wow....I’m so sorry....so I guess we’ve both lost a parent...how’d she die?”

 

The question caught Adrien off guard. The truth was she had been captured by vampire hunters and staked to death. The stake through a heart thing for vampires wasn’t true, but stabbing anyone with enough stakes enough times would kill them, no matter the species. 

 

“She was killed by vampires.” Adrien fibbed quickly.

 

“So...we really do have a lot in common, hm?” Marinette said with a sad smile.

 

Adrien nodded. “Yeah, I guess we do.”

 

///

 

It had been two weeks now since Adrien and Marinette came across their faithful meeting. They had run into each other so many times, that they each began planning to do so based on the data from their previous accidental run ins. More vampire caused deaths had been reported on the news, a few public figures like Both Roth and XY. Adrien knew it was Luka who had done that one;he hated them. Killing was always hard for Luka because he could feel the mental and physical pain from each victim as they died. It was a curse of an ability, and no one including Luka was sure where he caught it. Empathetic vampires were a rare breed, and typically could only be born with direct genes of one. But neither of Luka’s parents were one, so how he became one remained a mystery.

 

“Who are your friends, Adrien? I know I’ve talked a good bit about mine.”

 

Adrien could be honest with her...just not in detail. 

 

“Well, I’m friends with these siblings, Juleka and Luka. Luka is really handsome, super into music. He hates XY and Bob Roth though because they’ve stolen from him before.”

 

“Oh, they just got killed by vampires! Gotta say I’m actually kinda grateful for that one...I hated them too.” Marinette let out a small laugh. 

 

“Yeah, Luka’s happy too.” Little did she know, Luka was the one to kill them. But she couldn’t know that. “I also have a friend named Alix. She’s really nice, but also chill and tomboyish. She likes rollerblading.”

 

“That’s so cool.” Marinette smiled. “Maybe you could introduce them to me one time.”

 

“Y-Yeah, Maybe.” Probably never, but he never knew what opportunities life would bring.

 

Currently, it was a few minutes past midnight. Adrien and Marinette continued walking in a happy silence for the next few minutes. All was well, until a small ‘crack’ sound was heard.

 

“What was that?” Marinette inquired.

 

“Probably just noises in the night.” Adrien sure hoped that was all. But he would shortly learn it wasn’t.

 

Marinette let out a scream, and was suddenly being held by a tall, muscular figure. 

 

“Get the boy.” The man holding Marinette instructed to the girl next to him. He opened his mouth wide, revealing sharp teeth.

 

Adrien was hoping this never had to happen, but it did. He’d have a lot of explaining to Marinette later, but hopefully him saving her life would be a bit of sign to show she could trust him. 

 

As soon as the girl came at him, she was slammed into the wall of a nearby building. Adrien disappeared in a flash, reappearing behind the male vampire. Adrien grabbed his arms, freeing Marinette. She scrambled to the side, still in petrified shock of what was happening.

 

“You’re a vampire too? What gives dude?” The guy hissed.

 

Adrien knocked him to the ground, causing a gasp to come from him. “P-Prince?”

 

“That’s right.” Adrien pulled the guy up, sinking his now showing sharp fangs into the guy’s neck. He slashed claws down his arms, then threw him to the side. Adrien disappeared, reappearing next to the girl. He slashed class across her throat, ripping her head off her neck. He turned to Marinette, now covered in blood.

 

Marinette’s breaths were heaving, her face frozen in fear. “Y-Y-Y-Y-Y..Y-Y-You’re a-a-a-a....vvvvaaaaammmmpirrreee....” She stuttered.

 

“He he...surprise...”

 

 


	2. Alix no! Alix yes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette begins to trust Adrien, and she confesses her love for him. Meanwhile, Luka feels scared because of his differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK I’M UPDATING THIS STORY
> 
> I just suddenly got in the mood lol. Hopefully there will be more.
> 
> This second chapter had been sitting unfinished in my notes for awhile. Sorry if the writing style seems different halfway through.

 

Marinette let out another scream, backing herself against the wall. “Thi-Thi-This waaaaawassss all just a ttttrick w-wasn’t it?! You-You just want to eat me!”

 

“Please! Please don’t scream! I-I didn’t plan on telling you, but I kinda wanted to save your life so my apologies.”

 

“Don’t be all sarcastic with me!” Marinette pulled out her phone. “D-Do your friends know you’re a vampire?!”

 

“They actually are vampires. Luka killed XY and Roth.”

 

“Oh well that’s nice I mean like I said I hated them AAAH! Stop it! Stop distracting me!” Marinette fumbled with her phone, dropping it with a scream when Adrien appeared next to her.

 

“Please! Please stop screaming you’re going to attract a vampire hunter!”

 

“That’s kind of the point!”

 

“Please! Believe me I don’t want to kill you! I promise! Why would I kill those guys if I wanted you dead?! Do you you know what kind of crime it is for a vampire to kill another vampire? If I wasn’t the prince of them all I’d probably be executed!”

 

“So you can do it yourself, I dunno! And why the fuck would I know that?!”

 

“I don’t know! But please! Can we please go somewhere where we can talk?! I’ll clear this all up for you! But I guarantee you, vampires don’t wait two weeks to kill their prey!”

 

“What do they wait three or something?! Just go ahead and get it over with! Then I can at least join my dad.”

 

Adrien let out a shaky sigh. “No, they do it right away. I promise I don’t want to kill you....Please...just hear me out...we’re not all heartless! I really like you! And do you know how rare it is for a vampire to feel attraction to a human? Seriously it’s a defect it’s literally not supposed to be possible in our DNA.” 

 

“H-How do I know you’re not lying?”

 

“Because you trust me.”

 

Marinette stayed silent for a good two minutes, simply breathing in and out deeply. “My mom is taking a trip, we’ll be alone at my house....”

 

///

 

“Oooo, you have a really nice living room-“

 

“Can it your highness.” Marinette huffed, turning on a lamp. “Wait...how come you can go out in the sun?”

 

“Those tales are not true. Vampires love the sun. We would hunt in daylight if it weren’t so dangerous.”

 

“Just the fact that you’ve probably killed so many i-innocent people....”

 

“It’s not like I want to! Being a vampire is really hard. Watching my dad treat the servants at my home like dirt simply because most of them are women. I’m supposed to find a weak and submissive woman vampire. In fact, they’re all supposed to be that way...Not the girl’s I’m friends with though. I hang with the outcast crowd, which is strange considering my dad is the emperor. But I don’t like this....believe me...if I wanted to turn you into a vampire, I’d have to ask permission by my dad.”

 

“I don’t want eat and kill people! No way!”

 

“You could do What Luka does. He only kills bad people. Like douchebag boyfriends and criminals.”

 

“I’m not letting you turn me into a vampire!......But.....Look, Adrien...I do trust you....I mean just in these past few weeks....I’ve found myself fallen in love with you.....but this just....it’s something that’s hard for me to process...I’ve lost so many people in my life because of them...”

 

“My mom was killed by vampire hunters....and she didn’t even kill people...she had a lot of health problems so...it was easy for them to catch her....You humans killed an innocent creature.”

 

“Well how were they supposed to know?! They thought they they were doing what was best to keep us humans safe!.....But I know that...that most of hurt to loose your mom.....I’m so sorry....”

 

“By the way...I can find out who killed your dad. And once I do, I’ll take care of them. Once I do that, will you trust me?”

 

It could be a trick, don’t listen to him Marinette. But why would a vampire wait so long to kill her? Why would he show much dedication? Maybe he was being honest...

 

“Maybe.”

 

///

 

He most certainly was dedicated to her. Adrien presented her with the bloodied and ripped up body one night. She would have preferred he warned her instead of dropping it through her skylight. 

 

“You could have texted me, you know.” Marinette laughed.

 

“Well that it has less of the cat effect.”

 

“Cat effect?”

 

“You know, like cats bring people they love dead animals? Consider me your cat.”

 

“Okay, Kitty. If you’re my cat, then what am I?”

 

“Hm.” Adrien glanced around her room, taking in the many spots. “You’re my bug. You seem to like Ladybugs. So bug.”

 

Marinette let out a soft giggle. “That works with me.....so you really do care about me?”

 

Adrien nodded. “A lot...”

 

“I mean I did tell you I was in love with you so...that’s good at least. But you should take me out to dinner.”

 

“This could be your dinner if you let me turn you into a vampire. But I’m not going to so no worries.”

 

“Why are you so set on that?”

 

“Because it would make me feel like less of a freak for falling for a human...look I’ve told you it’s literally not supposed to be possible! I’m a freak! With messed up DNA! Could you even imagine what my dad would do if he found out?!”

 

“Well considering I don’t exactly know your dad, no. But since he’s an emperor, I imagine it wouldn’t be pretty. Probably get vampire scientist is or something to run some sort of experiment to mess with your DNA and try to fix you or something.”

 

Adrien snapped his fingers. “Exactly. Smart one you are, Ladybug. Now. Since you don’t want to eat mangled vampire corpse, what would you like to eat?”

 

“Yeah uh, no. I like Italian, so we could do that. Oh and, I appreciate your present but my mom is gonna be suspicious so you gotta help me clean this up.”

 

///

 

“Okay guys, I’m a true rebel. I turned someone too.” Alix proudly put both her hands on her hips. 

 

Luka let out a soft sigh. “Oh god damnit Alix. Who did you turn into a vampire?”

 

“Well, his name is Kim and he’s on my track team! I mean he’s super strong, perfect vampire material honestly. I asked him if he was one and he said no and that shocked me and I kinda just bit him on impulse. He didn’t care though. But now he has to be careful not to show his supernatural abilities in sports, like me.” Alix shrugged, plopping herself onto the couch lazily. “Hey!” She snapped her fingers. “You think he could come and hang with us?”

 

“No way.” Luka shook his head. “Too risky. The less people that know I’m a vampire, the better. E-Even other vampires...” Luka crossed his arms, looking to the side.

 

Adrien put a sympathetic hand on Luka’s shoulder. “I totally get that. That’s why Juleka hasn’t brought Rose here, and I haven’t brought Marinette here. We went out to Italian yesterday by the way. It was really good. I like human food. I wish it would sustain me in the way humans do.”

 

“I understand that. Honestly. The amount I actually consume humans is scarily low.”

 

“Luka, when you killed Roth and XY, you were so much stronger than I had seen you in awhile.” Juleka began. “I know it hurts. But you have to eat people. I mean you could just eat people that we kill for you, then they’d be dead and you wouldn’t feel their emotions.” She offered.

 

“I-I um...I still feel it...it’s actually worse in a way. I just wish I knew what I was...”

 

Alix tilted her head. “But you do know what you are. An empathetic vampire.”

 

Luka pulled away from Adrien, readjusting himself. “That’s not what I mean. Like yes I know what it’s called but, I don’t know where they or—I come from. It’s an extremely rare species and I’ve never met another one. Not even anyone in my bloodline is one. I just don’t get it, you know? Like why me? I mean like if it was figured out I was one Gabriel would...p-probably capture me f-for testing or something...” 

 

Adrien frowned, looking down. “Luka...I’d never let that happen to you. You know that. I’d kill everyone in that mansion before they could lay a claw on you.”

 

“Th-Thanks, Adrien...” 

 

There was silence for a solid five minutes. 

 

“Look I-I know it’s scary-“ Adrien began.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Luka pushed himself to stand. “I want to be alone.” And with his words, he was gone in a flash.

 

Juleka frowned. “I...I hate this for him...being different i-is hard and in the vampire society, dangerous...I just wish none of us were one...being a normal human would be so much easier. Even if we did constantly live in fear...”

 

Adrien slowly nodded. “Y-Yeah you’re...right. I want to turn Marinette into one so I feel less guilty for being a defect but...my last wish is to drag her into any of this.” Adrien looked down when he felt a buzz from his phone. He brought it up to his face to read the message. As soon as he did so, his eyes widened. “Marinette said there’s vampires in her house and she’s hiding. I gotta get there now.”

 

Alix put a hand on his shoulder. “Let me help you! Who knows who she’s dealing with.”

 

“No.” Adrien pushed her hand away by standing up. “I’m the prince, I’m one of the most powerful vampires there are. I don’t need help, and I’m _not_ putting you in danger. No fucking way.”

 

“But Adrien-“

 

“End of discussion.” In a flash, he disappeared.

 

Alix sunk into her seat, then a small grin grew on her face. “It’s not exactly like that bakery is hard to find.”

 

“Alix, no.”

 

“Alix, yes!”

 

///

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
